Hey Arnold! meets Inuyasha Cast
by ultimatebishoujo21
Summary: Arnold and Helga have an assignment for class, that they are paired with each other........ again! But what happens when the Inuyasha cast crash lands in the middle of them walking home?
1. Chapter 1

The bell rang for lunch at P

The bell rang for lunch at P.S. 118. As the other students were exiting their classrooms to go to lunch, two children stayed behind in class. Their teacher was Mr. Simmons and he wanted to speak with both children, who just happened to be blondes. There was a female blonde girl and a male blonde boy. The blonde girl looked to be taller than the boy but not by much. She wore a pink dress, white shoes, and had a pink bow in between her pigtailed hair. What made her stand out the most was her unibrow. Her name was Helga Pataki. As for the boy, he wore a red plaid shirt with a blue sweater, a blue cap on his head, and black shoes with blue socks. What made him stand out was his head that was shaped like a football. His name was Arnold. They had to speak with their teacher because of an assignment that they had to be given in private. Mr. Simmons gave them an assignment to walk in each other's shoes and then tell the other what they learned. The real assignment was for them to get along. The end result would be a presentation to the class on how different personalities can get along. After they got lunch, they went to their normal classes for the afternoon.

After school was over, Arnold and Helga thought they heard a voice say, "Inuyasha sit boy!" Since they had nothing better to do, they decided to check it out. When they reached the source, they saw a girl with long black hair and a school uniform with a green skirt. They also noticed a two-tailed kitten standing next to a woman with long brown hair and a kimono with a huge boomerang strapped to her back, a little animal with a ponytail, a man with a low ponytail, robes, a staff, and earrings on each ear, as well as 3 men that looked to be in fur and armor, and one of them had a tail and black hair in a high ponytail and blue eyes with elvish ears. The other two men with fur and armor had the same ears, but different eyes and hairstyles. Then they saw a person with ears on his head, long white hair, and wearing a red shirt and pant set of robes with a sword strapped to his waist. Arnold and Helga had never seen these people and creatures before so they were quite surprised. They crept closer to get a better view and saw that the guy with the long white hair and the ears on his head was arguing with the girl in the green skirt and noticed the man with the low ponytail and earrings had a huge red palm-shaped mark on his face like somebody slapped him. The man in red says, "I smell something. Two children, one boy, and one girl, both human." Arnold and Helga were thinking the same thing, 'That's us! Oh no what's going to happen now?' The man in red saw Arnold and Helga and picked them up by the scruff of their necks one in each hand. Of course both Arnold and Helga were struggling to get free. When he finally set them down, they were face to face with the strange people and creatures. The people and creatures examined them carefully as they were sitting back to back.

They were so scared, they didn't know what to do. Out of fear, they unknowingly grabbed each other's hand needing the feel of another to seek comfort. Of course, Arnold and Helga blushed like crazy when they felt each other's comforting warm hands. The man with the high ponytail and the blue eyes looked at them and said, "Hey, these two look like they are mates." Both their eyes widened in surprise. It was then that the girl in the green skirt said, "Kouga-kun, they look like they can be in my little brother's grade. How can this be?" Suddenly Helga snapped, "Hey buckos, you can't treat us like we're prisoners. We have lives of our own, you know. And what business do you have in Hillwood?" The man in red looked at her and when he lifted her chin he said, "Looks like this girl has quite the mouth on her. And by the way what is Hillwood?" Helga tried to bite him, but he dodged it. She said, "Hillwood is the city that is all around us." The person who they knew now as Kouga said, "I can see it in these two cubs' eyes. Their souls call out for each other as each other's mate." Arnold then chose to speak up. He said, "First of all I love Lila, not Helga. I just like her as a friend." Helga then muttered, "Even though Lila never notices you, Football Head." Arnold then said through gritted teeth, "Shh…. Helga I'm trying to talk." Then Kouga said, "So the girl's name is Helga. What is your name boy?" Arnold said, "My name is Arnold." Kouga then introduced himself as Kouga, the wolf prince. The girl in the green skirt went next. She introduced herself as Kagome Higurashi.

After introductions, they knew that the man in red was Inuyasha, the man with the low ponytail was Miroku, the woman with the huge boomerang was Sango, the little animal with the ponytail was Shippo, the two men with the fur and armor were Ginta and Hakkaku, and the little two-tailed kitten was Kilala. Kagome then asked Arnold, "Who is Lila?" Arnold replied, "The most perfect girl in school. I like her like her but she just likes me. Helga knows the rest." Kagome then asked Helga to evaluate. Helga said, "The thing is Lila only likes Arnold as a friend, the one she loves is actually his weird, dull, ugly cousin Arnie." Sango then asked, "How do you fit in this equation Helga?" She says, "When Arnie first came here to visit his cousin, Lila fell in love with Arnie and him likewise, then her and Arnie began dating. So I formed a plan to make her jealous by having Arnold be my pretend boyfriend. Let's just say things didn't exactly work the way they were supposed to." Miroku then asked, "What happened?" Helga sighed and said, "Arnie became extremely jealous and dumped Lila for me, but I wasn't interested. Arnold consoled Lila, but what she said stays the same to this day. She only likes him as a friend, no matter how much Arnold likes her likes her." The last part she says all sad. Shippo then says, " Why so sad?" Helga then wipes her tears on her shoulder and says, "Because I love someone who will never love me back." Then she started crying. Arnold then says, "Are you serious Helga?" She nods and says, "Yes, Football Head. I was never interested in Arnie at all, only the one I love and whom I have loved ever since I was little." Arnold then says with a groan, "Oh man, Arnie is coming to visit tomorrow and he'll be here for a whole month." Helga then says, "Crimeny are you serious? I hate him, but he annoys me so much!!" Arnold nods. Just then, Miroku gets an idea and whispers it to the others. When they get the idea, they smirk. Helga and Arnold notice this and say, "What's with the smirks?" What they don't notice is that they haven't noticed that they were holding each other's hands, gaining comfort and happiness from each other without each other knowing it. Kilala then goes to Helga and Helga nudges the kitten with her head and neck since she was too afraid to let go of whoever's hand she was holding. Sango then says, "Kilala senses distress and sadness and sorrow in you, Helga." Helga then tells about her family situation and what she's had to go through in life. Unfortunately, she wasn't planning for Arnold to hear and nuzzle her with the back of his head. She responds back, her neck liking the attention his head was giving her. Once Helga nuzzles Arnold with the back of her head, he suddenly realizes how soft and nice her hair is. When the Inuyasha group leave to explore, Arnold and Helga get up, just realizing they were holding each other's hands, break away and go to their respective houses.


	2. Reflections

At the boarding house, Arnold couldn't believe for the longest time without either him or Helga knowing it, they were holding h

At the boarding house, Arnold couldn't believe for the longest time without either him or Helga knowing it, they were holding hands and were comforting each other so they were not afraid anymore.


End file.
